Honeycomb
by WhiteOokamiKiss
Summary: 3RD INSTALLMENT. Tiffany's life was going perfect. Her studies were going well, the Decepticon forces were slowly diminishing and Bee was the perfect boyfriend. Yup, perfect. But of course, with the arrival of an old ally, things are about to change. Life's about to get hard. Bumblebee/OC
1. Beginning

**A/N- I'M BAAACK. Here is the long awaited sequel to the sequel...? Triquel? I don't know. Anyway, I really hope you guys are excited for this! I know I am! It's been delayed by real life, I'm afraid. I've now started my A levels (I think it's somewhat akin to college in America?) and I've been really busy, so my apologies. Hopefully I'll be able to get lot's done in my little free time, and I'm super excited for this and I have loads of ideas! So, read, review, enjoy!**  
***Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2011 movie.**

"Oi, Tiff, your coffee is on the side!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the open door to my room and shouted back. "Thanks Mel. I'll be down in a sec." I then looked back to what I was doing – packing my underwear into my suitcase. I was trying – and failing – to pack neatly. I tried moving things to make room for bigger things, but the bigger things never quite fitted neatly. Sighing, I shoved the remaining items in haphazardly and dropped the lid down. Looking up I was greeted by my reflection. Light hazel eyes – almost with a blue tinge to them – stared back at me. I had pale pink lips and pale soft skin. I raised a hand to my brunette hair, ruffling the bland strands. My mouth tilted down at the corners. What Bumblebee saw in me I would never understand.

My heart skipped a beat and my lips tugged into a smile.

Bee. He was easily the best thing to happen to me, and just thinking about him made my stomach do flips. My cheeks flushed as I became lost swimming in my memories, eyes staring straight out of the window. My mind drifted back to Egypt, the last big battle against Megatron and his army. I remembered Bee in his full Autobot form fighting courageously, as everyone had, Autobot and human alike. I remembered hearing news of Optimus' death, of how despair had set in, the cold hand choking my throat. Then I remembered the warmth of joy and hope upon his revival, all thanks to Selene and a mystical power that we never quite figured out. Then, I remembered my brother's death. A lump rose in my throat and my heart ached but I swallowed it down, reminding myself that Sam WAS alive. In fact, my brother had down well for himself.

I broke off my trail of thought and looked at the clock on my nightstand. The black hands showed me it was nearly 5. I 'eeked' and quickly finished packing before lugging my cases down the staircase.

I was now living in a shared house with my friend Mel, or Melanie. The house wasn't particularly big, but it fit the two of us fine, Melanie happening to have a temporary job at a nearby coffee house and me having a small amount in a savings account. Mel and I both attended the local college, taking nursing courses. My goal was to end up in the N.E.S.T operations, helping soldiers and the like. I finally made it down the stairs and pulled the suitcases to the front door, leaving them against the wall for later. I then walked into the kitchen, nose sniffing out the aroma of coffee. "Thanks again, Mel," I called, hands wrapping gratefully around the mug, brown liquid swilling inside.

Mel was a pretty girl, with auburn hair that she was constantly tucking behind her ear and black, thick-framed glasses on her face that were constantly slipping down the bridge of her nose. She was a typical bookworm, living up to nearly every stereotype for it. She was almost constantly buried in a book, either fiction or college textbook. Even during her shifts at the Coffee house she would have a copy of Shakespeare or another famous playwright handy, the covers creased and worn by the number of times it had been read, back to front.

As I sipped on my coffee, Mel's face peered round the corner of the kitchen, a hand swiftly coming up to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Do I get to see him?" A grin stretched across my lips, revealing my teeth beneath, as her high voice reached my ears. This wasn't the first time she'd asked me this.

Ever since Mel had heard about Bee, my loving boyfriend, she had been more than eager to finally meet this man who had stolen the heart of her housemate. "Of course, today is finally the day you get to meet Bee," I answered, still smiling and taking another warm mouthful of my coffee.  
Mel's voice drifted to me, "It's so odd how you call him that..." I shrugged and turned to face her fully.

"Not really. It's always been there as a nickname. I'm too used to it now," I laughed, smirking with the inside knowledge that it wasn't really a nickname at all. Mel's face disappeared before she emerged from around the corner, book in hand. "What time is he coming?"

"5-30, which to him means 5-15." She nodded and pushed her glasses up again.

I finished my coffee and put the mug in the sink ready to be washed. "So, have you got much planned this holiday while I'm away?" I asked, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms. Mel shrugged. "Not much. Got a few extra shifts at the Coffee house... Might get round to reading the _Harry Potter_ series." I raised my eyebrows and gasped in mock horror.

"You haven't read the _Harry Potter _books?! Shocking."

"They're relatively low on my reading list. I prefer classics or a nice horror or crime," she answered, hopping on to the counter. I walked out of the kitchen, leaving her to bury her nose in her book.

By the door were my two suitcases. Bee was coming to pick me up and I was off to spend time with the N.E.S.T team, hoping to gain some welcomed experience. A smile seemed to be permanently stuck on my lips, threatening to split my face in two. I was so excited! It had been a while now since I had last seen everyone, and I was more than eager to catch up.

Just then, a faint roar of an engine reached my ears and sent my stomach in to somersaults. "I see a caaar!" Melanie called from the kitchen. A low whistle followed. "That is a nice car..." I quickly checked my reflection in a small hall mirror and fixed my hair before rushing to the door and pulling it open before Bee's holoform could even raise a fist and knock. I launched myself onto him, giggling and pressing my face in to his neck, inhaling deeply and relishing his scent.

"Bee!" I cried. He chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Happy to see you too."I pulled back from the hug and almost immediately Bee's lips were on mine, the warmth of his lips feeling all too real against mine. We broke apart and I was now staring straight into Bumblebee's amazingly blue eyes – the same colour as his robot optics. "I've missed you," I sighed, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Our lips met again in heavenly bliss. He laughed into it and pulled back, earning a groan of protest from me. "We haven't been apart that long! Only one week, one day, 17 hours and 16 minutes." I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Alright, Mr. Specific. That's a long time in my world." He chuckled, his voice deep and rich, sending chills twisting down my spine. God, I loved his voice. "I'm sorry," he cooed, strong, toned arms slipping around my waist and pulling me in closer. Our bodies were pressed together, my hands linked behind his neck. "I'll make it up to you." I giggled.

"You better. But, anyway, I want you to meet Melanie, my housemate. She's probably watching us right now..," I muttered, sparing a glance to the kitchen window. Bee cocked his head slightly, an action I found all too endearing. The ends of his blonde fringe almost brushed his lashes. I turned with a smile and pulled Bee into the house by his hand, the door closing behind us.

I yanked him into the kitchen where Mel stood, book covering the lower half of her face. Her blue eyes were wide behind her black framed glasses as she soaked in Bee's Holoform.

Bee's holoform was easily model worthy. He was tall, around 6ft 2, with a slender and well-toned body. His eyes were the striking blue, with a sculptured face and jaw line. His hair was a brilliant blonde, almost yellow. I loved nothing more than running my fingers through the blonde locks. Skin was almost bronze, naturally tanned. He was dressed in a casual yellow shirt and jeans. A small blush came over my cheeks as I observed Mel's reactions. She was speechless, involuntarily making my confidence and ego grow just that little bit more.

"Bee, this is Mel. Mel, this is Bee." Bee smiled and took a step forward, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely. Mel looked down at the offered hand, momentarily stunned. Then, snapping out of it, she shyly reached out and shook Bee's hand. "Nice to meet you too..," she trailed off. Bee then stepped back and slotted his hands into his back pockets. He looked over his shoulder at me, probably a little confused by Mel's reaction. I giggled and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you be taking my suitcases to the _car_?" I asked. Bee nodded and left the room, leaving me to grin at Mel.

"Oh. My. God," she squeaked as soon as Bee was out of earshot. Mel staggered over to me, jaw slack. "He is gorgeous. Seriously! He's like, Greek God worthy!" I laughed at Mel and couldn't help but gloat... just a little.

"He is, isn't he? And guess what? He's mine. All miiiiine, muhahaha!" I added an evil laugh at the end, earning me a smack on the arm from Mel's book. She grinned at me and pushed her glasses up. "You should learn to share," she suggested. I shook my head furiously.

"Err... no. Now, I'm sorry but my _'Greek God' _boyfriend is waiting for me, so I'm off," I teased, winking and grinning at her before skipping out and to the front door, snatching my set of keys off the wall.

Mel followed quickly, calling to me, "Have fun! Stay safe! Don't forget to study! Don't get too distracted!" I waved back to her as I hung on the front door.

"Yeeees, mom," I grinned.

"Don't have too much fun!" I winked as I pulled the door closed.

"I'll try not to."

I jumped into the passenger seat of Bee, immediately rubbing the dashboard affectionately. It earned me a shiver, both robot form and holoform. I grinned – I never ceased to get this response. A warm hand enveloped mine and pulled it from the dashboard and placed it on my lap. "You have no idea what that does to me," Bee said, chuckling lowly. I smirked and shrugged.

"I could hazard a guess, but in the meantime let's get going! I'm excited!" Blue eyes rolled and the engine revved before pulling away.

"I know you are," Bee added. I looked in the side mirror at the figure of my house growing smaller and smaller as we drove away. We turned a corner and it was gone. I looked forward and sighed happily. "So, how have you been?" I asked, looking to Bee's holoform. He was sat 'driving', giving a flawless effect that could fool anyone who wasn't in the know. "Good, except I missed you," he answered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That was cheesy."

"But true."

"I guess. How is everyone at the base?"

"Everyone is good as well. We've recently received alerts of incoming Autobots to Earth. They should be arriving either today or tomorrow." I straightened a little at this information.

"New Autobots?" I echoed. "Sounds interesting." Bee nodded in agreement.

"The more allies the better. We've pushed the Decepticons further back. We're winning, Tiff." He looked to me, eyes not needing to stay on the road. "We're beating them." Our hands reached out and warm palms met in the middle. Fingers laced and he squeezed my smaller hand comfortingly. I smiled softly. "Of course the Autobots will win. The good guys _always_ win." Bee laughed and shot me a cheeky grin.

"Talk about cheesy." I scowled and swatted at his arm, breaking the warmth between our hands.

"Oh hush you. You focus on driving." A dark eyebrow rose. I pointed at him before he could speak. "I know. But seriously. Shh." He laughed at me before shaking his head and looking forwards again. "Can we roll down a window?" I asked. Bee complied and instantly the window beside me rolled halfway down, allowing a fierce wind to whip my brunette strands back as we sped along the highway.

Bee's holoform was as natural to me now as his robot form. I had accepted it, and he had accepted me. As I leant against the car door, cool wind blowing my hair back, I thought back to the moment when I had first seen Bee's holoform. I didn't believe it at first. How could my robot suddenly be before me as a human?

Once I was sure however, I had thrown myself upon him, doing the one thing I had been dying to do for a long time prior – I kissed him. The holoforms were startlingly real. Bee was hot like a person, with soft, smooth skin and flawless features. The holoforms weren't 2D projections, they seemed to be real working people, except they weren't robots... it was all very confusing. I preferred to just accept it and learn to not question things that I knew where beyond me.

I giggled suddenly, the memory of my confusion at Bee's holoform making me laugh. My face must have been priceless. "What're you laughing at?" Bee asked, looking to me. I smiled and waved him off.

"Just back to when I first met your holoform. I was so confused!" Bee laughed also, a sound I craved.

"You were. I'm sorry for surprising you like that, but I couldn't think of a better way of doing it."

"It's fine. I'm just happy you have it – not that there's anything wrong with your real form!" I quickly added. Bee laughed at my worry. "It's just... we can be a lot more... intimate this way. Plus, I don't look crazy talking to a car now." We both laughed before I moved away from the window and nestled in to Bee's side, enjoying the rest of the journey pressed up against him and hearing the faint pulse of his energon.

The journey was quick from there and filled with chit chat between Bee and I. We were finally in Diego Garcia, heading for the N.E.S.T. base. It was hot, as always, and heat rippled the horizon. Looming out of the shimmering waves merged the barbed, guarded fences of the N.E.S.T base. We had long since left civilisation behind, driving out to the remote base tucked away. In the sky I could see a helicopter take off and head up, growing ever smaller in the blue expanse. "Here," Bee announced. I looked down from the sky and to the gates before us. Armed guards smiled and waved. "I've contacted Optimus and the team and alerted them to our arrival." I smiled and waved back to the guards as we entered through the gates.

The N.E.S.T hangars were still immensely big, obviously so to accompany the robots' sizes. The doors were wide open, the sun casting a dark shadow and obscuring my view in. Once Bee passed into the shade, I could see the inside, lights bright on the ceiling and men and Autobots everywhere. Bee's holoform flickered and disappeared. Bumblebee drove to a specific bay, his own, and the door opened ready for me. I rubbed the dashboard, getting my usual shiver, and climbed out, thanking Bee. The door them snapped shut and immediately Bee shifted, switching out into his full robotic glory.

Robots turned to us and began to walk over. I caught site of Lennox, Epps and a few other men also approached. I waved enthusiastically and ran over, Lennox opening his arms wide and grappling me into a hug. "Hey! How have you been?" he asked, releasing me and holding me at arm's length, a grin on his face and day old stubble on his chin. "I've been good, thanks. How about you?"

"We've been havin' fun kicking Decepticon ass," Epps said, clapping a hand on Lennox's shoulder, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"How're your studies going?"

"Pretty well actually. I'm really enjoying them," I answered honestly. Epps moved to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"That's what we like to hear. I can't wait for you to join our team." I ginned and wrapped my own arm around his shoulders as best I could.

"I look forward to it too!" Mental against metal sounded behind us and I knew Bee was crouching down.

"Your boy's been missing youuu," Epps sung in my ear. I giggled and we pivoted together, now facing Bee.

"I know he has. What's he been saying?" I asked, grinning up at Bumblebee's true, robotic face. The blue optics gazed down at us, flicking between Epps and I. The man beside me chuckled. "Just been playin' songs on his radio, sad songs." I slid my arm from Epp's broad shoulders and advanced on Bee, raising my hands up, palms facing inwards, ready to hold his head between my hands. "Oh, Bee. You're so sweet." I cooed at him, placing my hands onto his cheek plates as he lowered his head down. He whirled and the radio sang to me, a man's voice serenading a soft tune. _"Oooh, baby, you're the one for me; the only one..."_ I giggled and leant in ready to kiss but a rough cough cut us off.

"That's enough for here," a gruff tone spoke and I immediately knew who it was. I smiled and released Bee's head. His antenna raised and he stood up, standing to attention in front of his superiors. I turned myself and had to crane my neck upwards to catch the narrowed blue optics of Ironhide gazing down at me. "Good to see you, 'Hide," I greeted, offering a nod, my ends of my fringe touching my dark lashes. The Autobot nodded in return, his arms folded across his chest as per usual. Ironhide then stepped aside, revealing an even taller Autobot; Optimus Prime.

It had been a while since I'd laid eyes on the tall, impressive form of the Autobot leader, but the effect of seeing the robot before me had never been lost. He still stood tall, with an air of authority that no one could ever replicate. Optimus still spoke in that regal tone of his and still carried the soft understanding look. He bent down on one knee, left arm braced across his knee to help support his weight. "Tiffany Witwicky," he spoke. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Optimus," I said, offering a bow to the Autobot leader. My hair swished off my shoulders and dangled before me as my head tipped. I brought myself up at Optimus' chuckle. "Now, now, there's no need for that. At ease." I giggled and waved him off.

"Bee mentioned that there's some new Autobots incoming," I started, curiosity getting the better of me. Optimus nodded.

"You are correct. We believe that they shall be arriving within approximately 14 hours from now."

"Do you know who they are?"

"We believe them to be old allies of ours, loyal to the Autobots, designation Mirage, and designation Wheeljack, along with The Wreckers; Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin." It appeared now that Optimus wasn't only addressing me, he was addressing everyone else who was in the immediate vicinity. In that instance, noticing everyone was listening intently to the Prime, I felt like I was part of something, something big. A smile crept over my face. It felt like I was home. For too long I had been apart from this; from the giant alien robots.

It felt good to be back.


	2. Bird and the NEST

**A/N - OH MY GOODNESS. Thank you so much for the responses to the first chapter! It all made me so happy! Hopefully this chapter is up to scratch and all you lovely readers aren't disappointed! Please review! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions! In this chapter we mostly just set the scene and meet characters. Sorry it's a bit boring! Hope you enjoy! Read, enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from... well. Tiff pretty much. You get the point. **

Chapter 2 – Bird and the N.E.S.T

The soldiers rushed off, getting ready to go and greet the new Autobots who were nearly at Earth, tearing up through the atmosphere. I watched as a handful of Autobots transformed to their sleek car forms and as the soldiers, Epps and Lennox included, climbed into an army trucks, guns along just in case. A hand suddenly clasped my shoulder, startling me out of my observations. I was greeted by a very familiar face; my cousin, Selene, stood before me, usual military attire and hair pulled back in to a neat ponytail.

A grin overcame my face. "Selene! It's great to see you again!" I cried, gleefully embracing her, giggling when I felt her arms wrap around shoulders and pat my back. I pulled back and took in her appearance. Not much had changed. She was still neat and tidy as ever, but with soft, beautiful features. Her hair was a luscious brown and complimented her eyes. I groaned inwardly at how beautiful my cousin was, but pushed it deep into the emotional bottle I kept in the back of my mind. "Are you now going to meet the new Autobots?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"I am, as are you." I raised a brow. "You're going to be accompanying us on this one, since you'll be joining our team at some point. Might as well get you used to things." With that, she shot me a playful wink and spun on her heel, marching off and leaving me to follow with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna argue with that! I'm so excited! Have you been before?" I felt a tad guilty, barraging Selene with all of my questions, but then again, I wasn't. I was too excited to fully care. Selene laughed slightly and led us towards a large, bulky vehicle, heels of her boots thudding rhythmically. As we approached, a roar cut us off, and Bee approached, cutting us off from the Army truck. I blinked before grinning, patting Selene on the shoulder as I walked past. "I think Bee wants us to ride in him," I said over my shoulder, climbing in the passenger seat as the door opened for me. The back door opened for Selene, and she climbed in after a moment's pause.

Sitting in the driver's seat was Bee's holoform, blue eyes glinting as I settled. "Seatbelt," he reminded, though I barely had to do anything as it did it all itself. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Selene. "You okay back there?" She settled and clipped her belt across.

"This perhaps isn't as formal and professional as taking one of the Army's vehicles..." I laughed and turned back forward, watching the remaining soldiers and few Autobots pass us as we drove out of the hanger, emerging into the powerful sunlight and following Optimus out of the N.E.S.T base. Plumes of dust were flung up by the tyres and I had to lean back slightly to stop the evening sun from catching my eyes. "Do you know these Auotobots?" I asked Bumblebee. The holoform hummed for a moment. "I've met them a long time ago, none of us have really seen them in ages." Bee gained a far off look in his eyes, staring out blankly across the steering wheel.

I knew then that he wasn't fully concentrating on his holoform, he was focused elsewhere, perhaps memories had resurfaced about Cybertron, and the war. My lips tugged down slightly, and I wished, staring at the profile of his 'face', that I could know what he was thinking, that I could know what his home was like. Then, just like that, he seemed to snap out of it, eyes brightening and he looked to me. "What?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing, can't a girl look?" He smirked and hand reached out again, seeking my warmth. I complied, fingers lacing with his. Selene cleared her throat slightly, reminding us she was there. I opened my mouth to reply, but then halted. A devious smile stretched over my pink lips and a thought hatched in my mind. "So, Selene, how are you?" I teased, my tone hinting at more. Turning in the leather seat I watched her reaction. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious of my outwardly innocent question. "I am fine, thank you..." She trailed off, eyes watching me carefully.

"Good. How are you and Optimus?" As the name left my lips, Selene's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, surprise written clearly across her face. Her soft, even skin was suddenly tinged with red as she blushed. "There's nothing between us," she stressed. I giggled and squeezed Bee's hand.

"Ah, that's what you think, but I see different." She frowned slightly, eyes darting to look at the passing landscape.

"You're not around enough to understand," she retorted.

"But when I am around, what I clearly see is a connection, ever since you revived him in Egypt."

"He's just grateful I saved his life," she replied, tone laced with a hint of... regret? "It's nothing more." I laughed and shook my head.

"No, see, there is, you just have to look hard." I felt Bee tug my hand and I turned back to see a grin stretched across his perfect lips.

"Now, now, Tiff, don't tease her too much." I pouted and sat fully forward in my seat. The leather groaned slightly against my jeans.

"You always take away my fun," I playfully joked. Bee blinked and suddenly looked straight at me.

"No I don't!" he defended. I laughed at his response.

"Yes you do," I said, stoking the fire.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Please stop," Selene interrupted, breaking us off. "You're going to give me a headache," she grumbled. I smirked and looked at Bee, sticking my tongue out. He chuckled and yanked me forward by my hand. I squeaked in surprise and my tongue retracted back into my mouth. His lips crashed in to mine briefly before he pulled away and sat me back up. I blinked slowly. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, an irresistible lopsided grin on his face. "Felt like it." I smiled slowly before shaking my head and looking out of the window.

We drove on for around 20 minutes, land stretched before us. We chatted but were cut short by a buzz over the radio. Suddenly, Optimus' voice cut through, becoming clear. "We are approaching the estimated crash site of our fellow comrades, but a rendezvous site has been set 20 miles due East from there. We should be arriving within 10 minutes, Earth time. Optimus Prime out." Once his voice faded out, I looked to Bee.

"Earth time?" He looked blankly at me. "There are multiple 'Earth times'..."

"Well, would you prefer Earth time or accurate Cybertronian time?" Bee chuckled. I paused, thinking carefully.

"Touche." I looked out of the window and watched the world blur past us, green forests approaching. I smiled. The perfect place to hide giant alien robots. "Are you ready?" I asked Selene. Her eyes were cast out at the world beyond the glass and it took her a moment to realise I was addressing her.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am. We're not going to have to do much, if anything we're along for precautionary."

"Precautionary?" I repeated. "There's not really much we can do against giant, super-advanced robots..."

"Not that type of precautionary. More along the lines of precautionary against the higher up officials, so we don't get our heads bitten off. Mearing is our new director. She's a bitch." I burst into a fit of laughter, both Bee and Selene snapping their heads to me.

"I'm... so sorry!" I gasped between fits. "But just hearing you call someone a bitch!" I fell in to another round of giggles, turning back around and bringing my knees up slightly as my abdomen clenched with laughter. "Ooooohh, my belly..."

"Humph. Serves you right."

We arrived at the rendezvous site early, or so it appeared. Hidden just off from our view were five cars. Optimus pulled in first, halting before bursting to life, metal folding and shifting before he raised from one knee and stood to full height. The other Autobots followed, the army trucks pulling off to the side, some soldiers hopping out, others standing in the bay of the truck, watching and waiting. Bee's holoform shot me a smile as his thumb caressed the back of my hand, before it flickered off and my hand was left hovering in air. Selene and I quickly hopped out, allowing my yellow bot to shift and transform to his own true form. A few minutes passed and the cars emerged from the tree line, Optimus folding his hands behind his back. "Greetings, old friends. I, Optimus Prime, welcome you to Earth – the planet we have taken refuge on."

There were five cars in total; a blue Mercedes of some description, three rally cars, decorated with many colours and words, and a sleek red Ferrari. My eyebrows raised at the Ferrari, admiring the fine car. In an instance, the cars all transformed, revealing the Autobots that hid beneath.

They were a site to behold. The three rally cars looked just as tough as their car forms suggested. One of them seemed to have a large 'belly' on him. The red Ferrari was a sleek robot, red and shiny, and stood with his arms crossed across his chest. The blue Mercedes transformed to a strange looking bot, with what looked like wild frizzy hair around his head. Even from this distance, he reminded me shockingly of Einstein. The five Autobots stepped closer before bowing before Optimus, paying their leader respect. "At ease, soldiers," Optimus rumbled with a hint of humour in his tone. The other Autobots stepped forward and they all conversed, conversations mixing. I could hear strong Scottish accents break through jumble of voices.

I giggled slightly and turned to Selene. "What do you think they're like?" I asked her. Her eyes were fixed on the robots, but they seemed to linger on one in particular. "I don't know, it's hard to make a judgement without directly meeting them yet." I rolled my eyes at her professionalism and gently nudged her.

"Doesn't that blue one remind you of Einstein? The one with the fuzzy," I paused. "Hair, if you can call it that." Selene hummed for a minute before shrugging.

"He does a bit, though I think it's a weird co-incidence." I giggled.

"A very weird co-incidence." A few other soldiers around us were chatting as well, eyeing up the new additions to their team. It was then that all fell silent and Optimus stepped back and motioned to us; more specifically the humans. "These are representatives of the N.E.S.T team, a team that was set up specifically to work with us in order to fight a common foe, the Decepticons. The humans are our friends," Optimus ensured. The red sleek robot stepped forward, gazing with bright blue optics at each of us humans. As his eyes slid along I could feel the weight of his gaze. I swallowed and had a niggling feeling that he wasn't too fond of us. The three rally cars (Wreckers were they called?) stepped forward and I soon discovered, after they opened their mouths, that it was them who had the strong Scottish accent. "Look at how wee they are!" One of them exclaimed.

"You could easily crush them," the pudgy one grumbled, a chuckled laced through his tone.

"So tiny and pathetic. Still, I've heard they're fierce." This one had a strong Cockney accent.

One snorted, "Fierce? Creatures that small?"

The Einstein look-a-like stepped forward. "Now, now, gents. They may be tiny but the human race has made great strides in technological development recently," he said, nodding to his comrades. I grinned, instantly liking this Autobot. His tone was gentle and he sounded immensely wise. "I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you."

"The humans have helped us greatly," Optimus cut in. All attention was back to the leader. "I even owe them my life." Optimus' blue optics slid my way but landed on Selene. I stifled a giggle and tapped her as discretely as I could with my foot. In response she kicked me back with her heavy, steel-toe capped boot. The Autobots accepted this with a nod, and the Prime's words were final. He then set about introducing Epps and Lennox, since they were the 'big cheeses' out of the assembled soldiers. I learnt their names through this, now knowing the three rally cars with the accents were indeed the Wreckers, Topspin, Roadbuster and Leadfoot. The Einstein look-a-like was called Wheeljack, and the sleek Ferrari was Mirage but he insisted that us 'fleshies' referred to him as Dino. His real designation was reserved for friends only, which was Autobots and not humans.

Eventually we began to depart, heading back to the Diego Garcia base. Bumblebee moved back over to Selene and I and swiftly morphed back, as did the other Autobots one by one. His doors popped open inviting us in. I braced my hand on the top of the door and lowered myself in. As I did, I caught sight of the other Autobots. Mirage, or rather Dino, was staring right at me, watching like a hawk as I climbed in. I blinked and quickly slipped in, feeling like a watched pot under his gaze. The door slammed shut and I settled in the leather. Bee's engine roared to life and his holoform flickered on. He shot me a smile which I returned. Soon we were on the road again, the new Autobots slipping into line. Selene sat quiet in the back, leaving me to talk to Bee. "Do you remember them now?" I asked out of the blue. Bee blinked for a moment before nodding. "I can remember them from Cybertron. It's really odd," he chuckled. "Though It's a relief to see them safe." I nodded and reached out, laying my hand on his shoulder.

"That's great," I said earnestly. "Mirage - I mean Dino - didn't seem too fond of us." Bee chuckled and shook his head, his golden hair flicking slightly.

"No, it does seem that way. He should warm up soon." His eyes turned to me. "I can't wait to tell him about our relationship." I laughed and gasped playfully.

"Is that... Sarcasm I hear?" I teased. Bee laughed and looked fully at me, rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is, Tiffany." I grinned and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Hush you. How do you think he'll react?"

Bee shrugged, "I have no idea. Probably not too well." He grinned though, and I grinned also. "Though there's nothing he can do about it. I'm not giving you up." I giggled, feeling giddy inside.

"Oh? Is that so?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Even if... say, Tom Hiddleston comes along?" Bee paused for a moment, no doubted trying to figure out who that was before he snorted a laugh. "Yes, even if your celebrity crush comes along."

"Hey! That man is a God!" I playfully defended.

"Pfft. But he's a measly human," Bumblebee joked. "And I am a super-advanced alien robot. Are you seriously saying you'd choose him over me?" I pretended to think, humming and bringing my forefinger to my lips. "Hmm, well, I suppose, as super-duperly-attractive as Tom Hiddleston is, I suppose you are pretty awesome, being a giant robot and all. I dunno... It's a tough choice. Woe is me!" I sighed dramatically, falling back in my seat with my hand pressed against my forehead. Bee laughed and shook his head. "I'm confident you'll stay with me." I raised my brows with a smile. He caught my look and nodded. I laughed and shook my head, leaning against the door and watching the world pass by, silently laughing and feeling the beat of the butterfly wings as they fluttered inside my stomach.

We made it back to the base and immediately the Autobots were all whisked away to another hangar in the base. I bid my farewells to Bee but as soon as he had driven out of site I found myself in the clutches of Epps. "So, little lady," he began, steering me away by my shoulders. "I think it's time for a lunch break, don't you?" I cocked my head slightly as we walked.

"Wouldn't it be dinner? Since it's like... 7-ish?" Epps laughed behind me.

"I guess you're right. Let's go get some dinner then."

"Am I allowed?" I asked. "I mean I'm not technically part of the team..." Epps snorted to me.

"So? I ain't gonna tell and unless Director Mearing suddenly drops in and pays us a visit I think you're good." I giggled at Epps' 'I don't care' attitude. He led me to the mess hall and dragged me over to a long, grey table with collapsible chairs. I spotted Lennox and a load of other faces lined along the table. I didn't know any of the other men. Epps sat me down and I got a wave from Lennox. "The Witwicky has joined us," he cheered, sending me a grin. Epps laughed and patted my shoulder.

"What d'ya want? It's either chciken Korma or some noodle... stuff." I raised a brow at Epps and he offered a shrug.

"I think I'll take a stab and ask for the noodle stuff." He nodded and pushed off, disappearing in the mill of other soldiers all walking about with their food. I could smell a variety of things, not only the mouth-watering smell of food, but an infusion of oil. I sat observing my surroundings for a while before I was hailed by Lennox. "Hey, Tiff!" I looked at the man curiously. He motioned down the table where 30 or so faces stared back at me. "Tiff, these are the guys. Guys, this is Tiffany Witwicky." I nodded and smiled at 'the guys'. Words were hollered at me but I just silently giggled.

"Is that Bee's girl?" I heard one voice call. I felt my cheeks heat a little at my title. Lennox found it funny and laughed.

"That's her alright."

A few whistles sounded from the group, ever a shout of, "Damn, he's one lucky hunk-a-junk!" I placed my hands in my lap, feeling a little awkward, being gawked at and talked about. Lennox must have noticed as he turned to the men again. "She's gonna be joining N.E.S.T soon, on the med team. She'll be the one treating your wounds so I'd be nice if I were you."

A round of laughter echoed from the men and one voice shouted, "We love you!" I couldn't help but join in the laughter, the men's rowdiness infecting me. Soon, Epps returned with my noodle stuff and I was joining in with the chatter along the table.

With a full belly, I followed Epps and Lennox out of the mess hall and back into the main hangar. I walked between them, joking and laughing. "Damn girl, you should have seen the look on his face!" Epps was nearly doubled over with laughter as he recounted a story of how they had all pranked one of the other officers. It sounded funny enough, but not as funny as watching Epps nearly die of laughter. Suddenly, Lennox halted and cleared his throat. "Epps," he said quickly. Epps looked up questioningly, saw what Lennox was looking at then ceased his laughter immediately. I looked at both of them quizzically, before a sharp voice pierced my ears, making me flinch with every word. "Soldier! Tuck in that shirt, what are you, a five year old?"

My eyes fell on a fierce looking woman dressed in a grey suit and pencil skirt, with dark hair and heels that clacked with every precise step. Behind her scrambled a small, young Asian woman who looked flustered, almost the opposite of the woman she was trailing. The woman was prowling around, her sharp eyes assessing every little detail. She then noticed Epps, Lennox and I and marched other, a stern frown set on her lips. "Lennox!" she snapped. Out of the corner of my ear I swear I heard a groan. "Yes ma'am," Lennox replied immediately, standing to attention as did Epps. I straightened my spine, trying to not look out of place in my jeans and blue and white striped top. The woman scoffed and halted before us. "Don't call me ma'am. I am not a ma'am." Lennox nodded slowly.

"Yes... miss." Her eyes scanned over both soldiers briefly before they flicked to me. "Who's she?" she asked. I blinked, mentally waving my arms wildly. Was I not standing right before her? "That miss, is Tiffany Witwicky," Epps answered. Her sharp, steel-coloured eyes flashed to Epps for a second before they returned to me.

"And what is she doing here?" she asked, again talking like I wasn't there.

"She's here for practical experience," Lennox replied. "She's currently a candidate for a medical placement." The woman before me scanned me up and down, sizing me up like a piece of meat. She hummed to herself before her hand snapped out. "Charlotte Mearing, Director of N.E.S.T operations," she said, voice prim and sharp.

I hesitantly reached out and shook her hand. "Tiffany Witwicky." Her grip was firm. Charlotte Mearing was a very confident and professional woman.

As soon as she released my hand she turned to Lennox, and an even meaner frown was on her face. "Why was I not on the away team to meet the new Autobots?" A tense moment passed between us all. I gulped slightly. "We didn't think it necessary-"

"_Necessary_? You didn't think that the director of these operations was _necessary_?"

"What he means ma'am," Epps began.

"Don't! Don't call me ma'am."

Epps hesitated before continuing, "It was only to collect 5 new Autobots. We didn't feel that many personnel were needed. We only needed a few, Optimus and the others had it handled..."

"Still, it is proper protocol to alert me of any significant changes to the team, human or otherwise." A sigh was heard from Lennox as he averted his gaze to the floor. "Anyway," Mearings continued. "I'm here until 10 tonight. I was reports written up and in my office by 21:00 hours sharp, understood?" She pointed a finger at Lennox. He nodded.

"Understood miss." With another sharp nod she was away, the Asian woman following. Once she was a few strides away the two men beside me exhaled.

"Thank God that's over," Epps muttered, watching after where Mearing had gone.

"That woman," Lennox groaned. "Sorry about her, she's tough to take." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. If I'm to work here I'm gonna have to learn to deal with her, right?" Lennox chuckled and began to gently push me along.

"Well, you're right about that. Now, I'd say we better go get you settled in." I paused only slightly as I remembered I was staying in the barracks with Selene. I grinned. "Time for my sleepover," I joked.

"I hope not. You got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Damn. I was gonna stay up all night having pillow fights with my cousin." The two men snorted and chuckled under their breathes. I rolled my eyes. "You do realise that no one actually does that right? At least, whenever I have them they're pretty savage and normally end up with something getting broken." Lennox burst into laughter and placed a large hand on my shoulder.

"That sounds better than what us guys do."

I found Selene and she took me from the two soldiers. I bid them farewell and a goodnight. I followed Selene outside the hangar and to an army jeep. She pulled out a pair of keys from her pocket and hopped into the drivers seat. I jumped into the passenger side. She started up the engine and pulled away, not bothering with a seatbelt. She drove through the grounds, round to another hangar. There were a few armed guards, but significantly less humans in this one that the main hangar. She pulled up outside and switched off the engine. "What're we doing here?" I asked. She nodded to the building.

"We shall wait for designation Bumblebee and then collect your items and return to the lodgings." I nodded and smiled.

"Did Bee ask you to wait for him?"

Selene smiled. "Yes." I giggled and shook my head, opening the door and stepping out from the jeep. Selene followed. We walked over to the edge of the hangar and stood just on the threshold. Selene greeted an armed guard politely. I peered in and could immediately tell that this was an Autobot hangar. All Autobots were present, including the new 5. Optimus appeared to be addressing them all. We stood and waited for ten minutes before it ended and the Autobots dispersed. Bumblebee turned and immediately his blue optics spied Selene and I and he walked over. The ground trembled with every step a robot made.

Crouching down, Bee greeted us with a whirl. I grinned and waved. "You coming to the rooms?" I asked. He nodded and stood to his full height, about to transform. Suddenly, however, Dino appeared at his side, arms crossed and blue optics searing into Selene and I. "Is this the human you were telling me about?" Dino addressed Bumblebee. He had a heavy Italian accent, and it sent chills down my spine. Bee nodded eagerly. Dino huffed and stared down at me. I hesitated, unsure of how to respond. "Tiffany Witwicky," I introduced. "Nice to meet you." I even offered a friendly smile. His optics stayed staring at me and he hummed.

"Nice to meet you too, _human_," he replied, a trace of humour in his tone. I swallowed. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Dino turned and walked away muttering in rapid Italian to himself.

I exhaled and looked up to Bee. "Well that was... interesting."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to give you all false hope like this, but I'm gonna have to get this out.

Right.

Unfortunately, things are going to be on a break until after June the 25th. Reasons for this can be summed up in one word: Exams. I have about 8 of the bloody things over the next few weeks and these are very important. My chances of getting into uni in a year and a bits time are dependant on these (well half since I have another load in a years time) Anyway, I really need to do well in these so it means I'm almost constantly revising and I have little time to even write, and if I did it wouldn't be very good, so I've decided it's best if I wait until after exam period.

Thank you all so much for your patients on the matter! I feel bad but if you could all hold on I swear I will put out chapter regularly! Promise!

*Feel free to inbox me with any questions!  
*Don't review this please since it'll be deleted once the new chapter is out in June/July


End file.
